A Phase Locked Loop (PLL) may be an integral part of Local Oscillator (LO) signal generation associated with a receiver (e.g., a wireless receiver). The PLL may include a charge pump to further reduce an error signal from an output of a phase detector thereof. The charge pump may also be configured to convert the error signal to analog voltage(s) applicable to a Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO) of the PLL. The charge pump may include an output node that is configured to be either charged or discharged. If neither charging nor discharging of the output node is required, the charge current or the discharge current may be steered to a bypass node.
The bypass node may be at a voltage that is different from that of the output node. Now, when charging occurs, a voltage-dependent charge imbalance may be caused in the charge pump due to the aforementioned difference between the voltage of the bypass node and the voltage of the output node.